Emily in High School Football
by Travis 5412
Summary: The Sequel to the other Cheerleader story of mine. Also A Sleepover in it.
1. Chapter 1

Emily in High School Football

* * *

It was time for Emily to go to a High School Football Game. They invited Cheerleaders from Elementary Schools to have a competition before the Football Game. Which includes The Wildcats. Emily and Victoria are there with there Cheerleading it also includes there biggest Rivals The Lions. A Total of 6 Cheerleading Teams. The Lions Cheerleading Coach is a Mean Woman named Tina Cookman. She is known to Bite Girls Panties.

Emily: I hope we win this Competition.  
Victoria: I also hope so.

Right now they don't know Victoria is not wearing any Underwear at all. Which can get her in trouble. Because other People would see her Butt and Private Parts.

Emily: I heard The Lions Cheerleading Team is in the other Girls Locker Room.  
Victoria: We can beat them.  
Emily: I hope we do.  
Victoria: Trust me we will win it.  
Emily: I heard a Rumor that they are looking for Junior Cheerleaders.  
Victoria: Same Rumor i heard.  
Coach: You 2 heard correct. They will take the best from each team.

They are now Changing into there Cheerleader Uniforms. Some are taking Showers 1st. Little do they know The Lions Cheerleader Coach went in there Locker Room. Looking for Panties to bite. She did Bite Emily's. Emily wont find out until after they are done with there turn. The Contest began when those Girls got dressed. 1st up was the Blue Jays.

Emily: They are pretty good.  
Victoria: We can do better than them.

2nd up was the Bulldogs. 3rd was the Mountain Lions. 4th was the Pirates. 5th was the Lions. Now it is time for The Wildcats. They won. As in The Wildcats. Now Emily is going to use the Bathroom. She saw someone bit her panties. Next Chapter will be longer.


	2. How her Panties were bit

Emily in High School Football: Emily's panties bit

* * *

Emily: Look what happend to my panties?  
Becky: Who would do something like that?  
Emily: I heard a coach bites panties.  
Violet: Maybe we can tell Scoops 1st?  
Becky: That might work.

Now the girls are planning games to do. 1st game is Truth or Dare.

Becky: Lets play truth or Dare?  
Emily: I say yes.  
Violet: Same here.

They are now playing that game.

Becky: Violet Truth or Dare?  
Violet: Dare.  
Becky: I dare you to Rub Bobs feet.

She did that.

Violet: Emily truth or Dare?  
Emily: Truth.  
Violet: Is it true Victoria did not wear underwear today?  
Emily: That is true. Don't tell anyone.  
Violet: I promise not to tell.  
Becky: Same here.  
Emily: Good.

They played it for a bit. Then started Toe Wrestling and Thumb Wrestling. And they went to sleep. Emily did not wet the Bed. The Next morning they woke up. After using the Bathroom and got Dressed. Emily is talking to Becky.

Emily: Best sleep over i ever had. Unlike the last time?  
Becky: I think your growing out of it. TJ still does at times. Lets have Breakfast.  
Emily: Want to know what really happend?  
Becky: Okay.  
Emily: The Coach of the Lions helded me upside down and bit my panties.  
Becky: We can have her arrested.

After Breakfast they went outside to play. Next Chapter will be at the School.


	3. The Next 2 games

Emily in High School Football Chapter 3 2 games

* * *

It was Tuesday Morning we see Becky Violet Emily and Scoops are waiting for the School Bus. It came and they got in it.

Becky: I hope our Team The Wildcats win.  
Emily: I think we will win.  
Scoops: I heard The High School Hawks will play the High School Rats. That is the game i will go to.  
Violet: Who do we play tonight? As in The Wildcats?  
Emily: We will find out.

The Bus stopped 2 more times and then went to the School. They went inside went to there Lockers and went in The Classroom. 3 Minutes later the Teacher came in. Then came the Announcements.

Principle: Tonight we play The Bears. Tomorrow night we play the Pigs. Today for Lunch we will have Tacos or Chicken Strips and Fries. That is all.

The lessons began. Then came Lunch.

Becky: So Scoops are the Rats a good team?  
Scoops: No they are not a good team. They are 1 of the Worse teams in our area.

Then came Recess. After that Emily Victoria and them are getting ready to have Practice before the Game.

Emily: I am glad we are good Cheerleaders.  
Victoria: I am also glad.

We skip to the game. They saw The Wildcats beat The Bears. At the High School Team The Hawks shut out The Rats 31-0. Scoops talked with The Coach and players. Next Chapter will be longer.


	4. Emily spanked

Emily in High School Football Chapter 4 Emily gets spanked

* * *

It was now time for Cheerleading Practice. The Lions are also there for practice. Emily does not like there Coach. After all she bit her panties. She gets spanked in this chapter.

Emily: That is the Coach who bit my Panties.  
Victoria: Lets hope she behaves her self this time.  
Emily: I sure hope so.

The Practice has now began. All seemed well at 1st. But the Coach saw her. She decided to pull down her panties to spank her. She wants it bare. Which will get her put in jail by WordGirl. She went over to Emily. She pulled down her panties and spanked her. Then came WordGirl.

WordGirl: That is illegal. You have earned a trip to Jail.  
Coach: I will spank you WordGirl!

After a short fight WordGirl won and took that Coach to Jail.

WordGirl: Are you okay?  
Emily: Yes i am thanks to you.  
WordGirl: Okay see you around.

She turned back into Becky and went to watch the practice.

Emily: Hi Becky. You missed WordGirl.  
Becky: That is okay. I know WordGirl.

Then came Tommy Phil and Scoops.

Tommy: I Think we saw WordGirl.  
Phil: Yep. What do you think Scoops?  
Scoops: I will put it in the School News Paper.  
Emily: Becky here knows WordGirl.  
Scoops: I know that.

The Practice went on until 4:00. After that Scoops put that story about that Coach that is now in Jail. Next Chapter will be the last.


	5. The High School Game

Emily in High School Football Chapter 5 The High School game

* * *

The time has come for A High School Football game. The Hawks vs the Mice. Both are good Teams. It will be a very good game. Scoops will interview the winning team and there Coach. It will go into the School Paper.

Scoops: Will you be at the game tonight Becky?  
Becky: Yes i will. We have tickets for it. Remember Bob can also come in.  
Violet: I will also be there.

They met up with Emily Phil and Tommy. Then came Victoria. They then went into the Classroom. 3 Minutes later there Teacher came in. Then the lessons began. After School they went Home. There Team the Wildcats have a Bye Week. They are getting ready to watch the High School game.

Emily: I hope the Hawks win.  
Emily's Mom: I also hope so.

They are all heading to the Football Field. They saw the Mascot. Which is A High School Student dressed like a Hawk.

Becky: There is the Mascot.  
Mrs. Botsford: I think it is Hot in there. 

The football game then started. The Hawks won by Scoring a Field goal. Scoops interviewed that team and there Coach. It is in there School's paper. The End.


End file.
